Just Human
by MrJaffaJack
Summary: Finn is 16 and frustrated sexually. After the events of a regular dungeon turn BMO into a sexually mature, innocent teenage girl, Finn may find his true love, and BMO will realise what it truly means to be... Just Human.


Just Human Monday 6th April 2015 14:22

_**Finn's Point of View (Thought Monologue)**_

_Why do I feel so lonely? I'm 16, and I don't have a girlfriend. That might be why. I've tried getting one, but PB's a lost cause; and Marceline just __**doesn't**__ notice me (although I notice her rockin' tits – Oh Glob I shouldn't say that. Sorry Marc). Flame Princess just hates me now, even though I don't think I did anything wrong, and every other princess in this globforsaken Ooo have lost interest. I am truly lonely._

_Masturbating is the only thing I do sexual wise, heck even romantic wise now – and even that has lost its charm. It just ain't as good as when I was younger. I'm just so… Frustrated. At least I have my homies, my best friends, BMO and Jake. They're plain awesome dudes, y'know, I can just ask them anything and they understand, and they answer, no sweat. Especially BMO – I must have asked him pretty much how and why everything that's changing me in Puberty. I even asked what puberty was when he figured it out and giggled. I mean, I can ask him these things – he was built for kids growing up. He understands right – he's a guy right? Oh Glob, what if he isn't a man/ boy… If BMO's a girl I've really got to apologise! She must be so embarrassed! – Four years of questions like 'BMO, can I ask you a question? Why is my, umm, happy place getting bigger and then smaller?' Okay Finn, you're promising yourself this – ASK FOR BMO'S GENDER, AND THEN APOLOGISE. You need to spare him/ her the embarrassment. Oh Glob, I feel so guilty now, once me and Jake clear this dungeon of loot and baddies, I'll ask BMO._

"Yo Finn, come over here, I think I found somethin'!" Jake's voice echoed through the still low-light passages of the caverns. The older dog's voice was a knife, cutting smoothly through the darkness, reverberating along the cobbles that littered the floors and walls.

"I'm coming Jake!" I yelled back as a reply, quickening my languid pace to a brisk walk, matching the tempo of the song stuck in my head today. I arrive swiftly, nudging my bulldog companion to alert him of my presence, with the end of my elbow.

Unlike the other narrow cobble passages, that widened crudely into spherical basins (the handiwork of manual labour), this cavern was noticeably different. Most notably of which, was the clean-cut, adjacent walls, and the shape not being spherical, but that of a cuboid.

Rectangular slabs of a cool grey stone (Andesite possibly?) panelled the walls, an obvious pandering of a more important chamber. Whoever built this chamber, didn't care for ceiling artwork – it was only dirt and couple of cobbles here and there. Basic.

The entire chamber glowed warm colours, radiating from ancient torches, neatly lined in ash black braziers. The whole room seemed to move and flicker with the torches.

"Finn, d'ya know what that thing is on that freaky pedestal?" Jake inquired, head nodding in indication toward the point of interest.

"I can't see man. I'll go check it out", I replied. Now that Jake mentioned it, there was something… off about the pedestal. It was carved from a different stone for one, the surface was littered with tiny shard-like crystals. Inlaid in the rock itself were slim, winding dragons, their heads protruding. They looked like they were laying their heads on the surface-top.

I approached slowly, the dragons were so life-like I was scared for my wellbeing. Using techniques from the 'First Edition Ice Ninja Manual', I kept my footsteps soft – use your toes to detect any traps, then slowly transfer weight from foot to foot using the edge of your foot. When practised enough, you can move through water swiftly and with no trace.

The further I crept in, the more of the strange aura I felt, the more I saw.

A glint caught my eye. It was faint, but still noticeable. If barely. The closer I got, the more powerful the light became, until the source was but an arm's breath away. I couldn't discern the shape – the light was way too bright. The air in my lungs was solid, every breath was a wheeze, a gasp. With one arm, I reached to grasp the light.

It happened so fast. There was a screech, high above – alerting my bod of danger. My bod acted before my mind as I unsheathed my sword, using pure animalistic sense to locate the Witch without my eyes. I pointed the blade, with one, swift motion. It keened sharply.

With one, gruesome motion, the Witch painted my sword a dark crimson. It gagged, gasping something inaudible; writhing, scratching, gasping… Dead. I was still facing the beast, my face flecked with the crimson, my teeth gritted. I couldn't bear to look at her twisted hag visage any-more, I just kicked it off my blade.

"Woah man, that escalated quickly…"

I nodded, too disgusted with myself to do anything otherwise. I hated death. Those who dished it were just cruel – evil. But it was a necessary evil in my case. It had to be done. At least I tell myself that. It's just a work hazard. Just a work hazard…

"We'd… Better get going", I sighed, mostly to myself as I turned from the death scene. My footfalls were heavy with guilt as I headed out, all the while knowing a pool of blood was growing like a living painting, filling all the cracks.

_**BMO's Point of View (Thought Monologue)**_

Games are always more fun when there are others to play them with. They weren't made for being experienced alone, like me. I always get sad when my friends, F &amp; J are out adventuring. Still, that doesn't stop me from going on my own adventures with Ronnie and the gang. After a lot of hard work, we patched Bebe and Ronnie up. Bebe's still a scum-bag born from a mother, but he's becoming less mean to girls. And Lorraine, I haven't heard from her for a while, but I hope she isn't dating any scum-bags born from mothers, but then again, lesbians usually aren't. I miss Lorraine sometimes, but she isn't like Finn and Jake, she's just a mind-painting now, a memory I can only watch, not experience.

I was about to logout of my current game when pain shot through my electrical systems. I cried out, but there was no one to help. My spine arched in pain (but I don't have a spine…), and darkness consumed my vision, shrouding everything, even the pain. Then my eyes shot open.

Everything seemed normal. But my body didn't. I looked down, and almost got a nosebleed (why not a short circuit? What's happening to me..?)

I no longer had a plastic casing, but a body. A human body?! My skin was dark teal, and a wave of soft, long, lime green hair was recognisable from my peripheral vision. Was I human now? My arms were long, hairless and slender, ending in skilful, delicate pianist fingers. My chest was the same dark teal (I still had my controls though) but it wasn't flat, I had breasts. Massive breasts. They were dark teal, except for the nipples. I put a hand on the darker teal nipple, and a gasp escaped my lips. It felt good, and it hardened. I pinched, and arched by back with the pleasure. Hungrily I continued, caressing both my breasts, squeezing them. They were so soft, and big. I tried everything, flicking, pinching, and rubbing. I even put one to my mouth and sucked.

I moaned continually, the pleasure consuming me. After a while, I felt the area between my legs moisten. I stopped, and experimentally moved a finger towards the spot. There was a definite opening.

Before I could continue, I heard voices. Finn and Jake were back!

Woo! Now that Finn and Jake are back, we can play games and party! Wait, wasn't I the only one with video games? They're gone now… If my games are gone, then is my database gone too? Even my mainframe?

I don't even need to try. I can tell they're gone. Everything is gone.

I'm just human.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, thank you for reading this fic. This is my first venture in the world of M rated fiction, so please go easy on me. I implore you to review, and tell me what's wrong, what I could improve on, and how to make the sexy times more sexy. PM's are also welcome, just ping me a message and we'll chat about stuff, stuff and more stuff. Apart from that, have a good day :D**

**\- J.W.H AKA JWH_LeGeNdZ AKA MrJaffaJack.**


End file.
